mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xperia
Welcome Welcome to my talk page. Make sure you use a header before you address a message. Chat Wanna chat? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) SORRY! I was gonna pm you and spam you to oblivion, but I accidentally banned you. SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) My Siggy Mine > Yours [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Vaporeon82996 says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 05:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey there. Ermacpunk15 10-27-11 7:59 (UTC) Gimme Come to the chat ._. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat issues Xperia, for some reason, my CPU still says I'm block and still can't get on that Chat. IDK why, I guess it's some sort of loading issue with wiki. Any thing you can advise me to do in the meantime? [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 06:44, November 20, 2011 (UTC) KOP Check your KOP talk page......DAZ1171 06:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sig Exxers, I fixed your sig so it no longer leaves that placeholder. GunBlazer 03:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Xbox live Thanks a lot for helping me get Xbox Live, X. Really appreciated. Once again, thanks. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 12:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I've downloaded all the Compatibility Packs :P [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 13:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ben I found this. Thought you might like it. *Trollface* [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 04:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Funny vids http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FLPIn7B3Vc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5_rYXGSzco Watch tis funny. DAZ1171 06:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Storm 2 :) I got Storm 2 and I've got a hang of Online Battles, wanna battle me? :) My Psn is InoSakura123 and I need to know yours.. lol, Ino. XXXX-KUUNN I'm going online in like an hour or less, I'm adding you as a friend so be alert :) Ino. Chat ban {C I have been banned from chat for good now, it looks. Why? I did not even do anything. Vap just hates me with extreme prejudice. (m.n.k 01:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC))Mollusc Another chat ban {C May I please get unbanned from chat now? Also, how do you make your own custom sig? (m.n.k 01:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC)) Mollusc signature I tried to paste the formula I used for my sig but it keeps putting the actual sig there. Can't think of any other way to do it. @Mollusc [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'"I'm way too up to back down"']] 02:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) testing sig Just testing my new sig Zombiedeath Talk Mortal Kombat 03:17,3/1/2012 03:17, March 1, 2012 (UTC) kicking Stop kicking me (nomegusta) Charlie 22:06, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Banning Can you guys quit banning me from chat for no viable reason? It's really starting to annoy me. If you're gonna ban me, do it for a good reason. (m.n.k 01:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC))Mollusc Alright, I did what you said and change my avi. (m.n.k 03:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC))Mollusc Hello Why did you revert my changes on Komodai? Mr Jay, Ohh... thats why? 21:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) lol Because I'm banned. Charlie 00:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Please unban me those fucking vap clones banned me for no fucking reason. Charlie 00:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) It happened again -_q Charlie 03:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, X, I seemed to have to been not permitted to chat on here. Was it you, and did you do it for the LULZ? KuchikiNova258 02:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Nova, 04-12-12 Um.. Why was i kicked? BoltBlader 21:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC)BoltBlader Hm You can chew me out later.But im totally sorry, I thought y'all actually meant trouble for me,but don't worry, we're unbanning right now as I speak. BoltBlader 01:53, April 15, 2012 (UTC)BoltBlader ?????// It's Bolt, why was I kicked, and why am I still kicked? Bro Bro, KOP. We need to discuss things. Ermacpunk15 We are many, you are but one 4-25-12 3:26 (UTC) (Metal) Because of how much Vap harasses me. I said what I said. Please understand, and please Unban Me. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Xperia. What happened, Bro? What'd I do'' this time? Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 00:42, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ''Oh, I think I see now........ - I grave dug and old ass blog, didn't I?'' Phuck'', I wasn't aware that the blog was old. It was just there in the Recent Wiki Activity Section, I simply read it, then kommented on it. I am not harming anybody by doing that, ok? I didn't leave a long-ass paragraph, just a small little word, WHO IS THAT HURTING? Please unban me. Metal, Out. (sorry don't know how to link back to my talk page, PLEASE TELL ME!) I think I hold the record for most Chat bans. I am grateful for Bya and Ermac giving me chances, I have redeemed myself by not messing with them anymore. How long am I banned from chat, X? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayAtD2vRMpY Laugh with me. Forgot to sign.......its late>_>well early.DAZ1171 06:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Steam You get on Steam young man. Ermacpunk[[User talk:Ermacpunk15| Liberation is the key]] 6-20-12 5:44 (UTC) Get back on Steam you imp. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 06:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwUXhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwUX4cSwrRk4cSwrRk Laugh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjwBCZQY3J0&feature=related DAZ1171 04:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjFfW6_1ESY&feature=related DAZ1171 05:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had this avatar, I knew you had something with Madara Uchiha. I honestly got this from Google Images, sorry. Pencil- (talk) Ok, I found one anyways, Gaara in Kazekage clothing, you must be so jealous. :P Pencil- (talk) I never sent them. I didn't even know they came after I left. I'm sorry that they came on, but I assure you I did not send them. I may have mentioned the chat after I saw Ronnic on MK chat. But I NEVER sent them. They came on their own freewill. 23:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Steam Sup bro, I'm not gonna be on Steam for awhile due to problems with PC. I might be on later this year or early next year, if things go well. Bye Taemin! Ermacpunk[[User talk:Ermacpunk15| Is this the reality you wanted?]] 8-15-12 11:29 (UTC) One of a Kind Post thoughts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJnICByeL8Q Ermacpunk[[User talk:Ermacpunk15| Is this the reality you wanted?]] 8-25-12 10:39 (UTC) Luis Rez Luis Rez (talk) 22:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ermacpunk sorry about what happened. My sincere apologies. (To Xperia) I think your talk page is quite amazing especially in reference to the Spider-man picture posted there. Dude/Babe (in case you are a girl) how did you get so many people on your talk page. NO. Ddill123 (talk) 00:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) No and Yes. hvae a nice day Ddill123 (talk) 00:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't like computer. Go on Aim. Ermacpunk[[User talk:Ermacpunk15| Is this the reality you wanted?]] April 22nd/April 24th I should be back by that time or a little after (day or two). If not, I will give you one hat in TF2 when I do come back. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Little girl I already did, and I took care of it. I range blocked the entire area he who shall not be named resides in. THere's no coming back. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, go on Steam and send me a message, I'll get to it via browser on this PC. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I took the liberty. Hey X, I took the liberty of protecting your profile from new and unregistered users since an edit from ol Molly on there happened.—Riley Heligo 00:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I know pal, it's pretty hilarious and no trouble at all with protecting your profile.—Riley Heligo 00:17, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Get on Chat. NaoPrince ' Retreat! ' 00:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Chat pleasePrince ' Retreat! ' 04:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat dawgPrince ' Retreat! ' 22:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Your Gif I'm just curious. What gif is that? Is that Rampage Jackson in your gif? [[User:Metallicanrana|'Metal']] 08:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) if god doesn't real how me a macarooni learned computer? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 15:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) the great power of the holy grail demands you enter the chat dimension, oh and bya is calling you toPrince ' Retreat! ' 17:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Metal Holy fuck it's been awhile! Anyhoo, do you know anybody else who joins the chat anymore, I miss everybody including you. Also, I got a Facebook a couple days ago and it rocks, just so you know. L8r's, brah! :D Metallicakid, out. 05:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Another page in which isn't needed... This page, Floatingmonkey32 needs to be deleted. --[[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 07:26, July 31, 2013 (UTC) How do you do that!? How do you make Custom Navigation Tabs? I would really like to know!